Josh Hennessy
| birth_place = Brockton, MA, U.S. | draft = 43rd overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 2005 }} Josh Hennessy (born February 7, 1985, in Brockton, MA, U.S.) is an ice hockey player. He was drafted by the NHL's San Jose Sharks 43rd overall in 2003 NHL Entry Draft. He was traded to the Ottawa Senators in a three-way deal involving the Chicago Blackhawks on July 9, 2006. Playing career Junior Hennessy was drafted 17th overall by the Quebec Remparts at the 2001 QMJHL draft. He finished the 2001-02 season with 40 points, good for the 6th in scoring on his team. Hailing from New England, Hennessy did not speak French when he arrived. However, during his first year, he made an effort to learn which started to put him in a leadership role. The team rewarded his efforts by giving him the assistant captain's role in his second year with the team. That season Hennessy and his team qualified for the 2003 Memorial Cup but Quebec was eliminated at the after round-robin tournament losing all three games. During his third year, Hennessy, now fluent in French, was named the captain of the Québec Remparts. That year Hennessy scored well and put up a decent amount of points. However, an injury ended his season and knocked him out of the playoffs. In the 2004-05 season, coaching staff had high hopes for him and his development. Hennessey recorded approximately the same numbers for the third straight year, but ended up first in team scoring that season. Expectations were higher, especially since he was playing with top prospect, Alexander Radulov. Josh Hennessy is one of the reasons why so many New England hockey players such as Joey Ryan, Andrew Andricopoulos and Jordan LaVallee joined the Québec Remparts the following years. Professional Hennessy started his pro career with the San Jose Sharks' farm team the Cleveland Barons in 2005-06. He led the Barons in goals (24) and assists (39) for 63 points in 80 games. He was one of only two players on the team to play in every regular-season game. Hennessy holds the franchise records for both goals and points in a season by a rookie and was named the Barons Rookie of the Year for the 2005-06 season. Hennessy was traded to the Ottawa Senators via the Chicago Blackhawks July 9, 2006 in a three-way deal with Chicago and San Jose. Ottawa traded Bryan Smolinski and Martin Havlat to Chicago who sent Mark Bell to San Jose while sending Michal Barinka and a 2008 2nd round pick to Ottawa. San Jose also sent Tom Preissing to Ottawa with Hennessy. Hennessy's 2006-2007 season has been spent with the AHL's Binghamton Senators. After his second call up from the Senators, Hennessy scored his first NHL goal on January 7, 2007 against the Philadelphia Flyers. Personal life Awards QMJHL Player of the week *Week 23: 2003-03-10 to 2003-03-18 *Week 10: 2003-11-17 to 2003-11-23 Player of the month *December 2003 Trophies *Plaque Karcher (humanitarian) - 2004 CHL Player of the month *December 2003 AHL Cleveland Barons Rookie of the Year *2005-06 Career statistics See also *List of NHL seasons *List of AHL seasons *List of NHL players External links * Category:1985 births Category:American ice hockey centres Category:Cleveland Barons (2001–2006) players Category:Hockey prospects Category:Living people Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:San Jose Sharks draft picks Category:Binghamton Senators players de:Josh Hennessy fr:Josh Hennessy ru:Хеннеси, Джошуа